


Hidden Marks

by AmandeBw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: Ever since his soul mark appeared on his wrist, Harry's whole life turned. Forced by his parents to live under a whole new identity, Harry is determined to find his soulmate. Good thing he found a diary that used to belong to his soulmate, to make it even better, the diary writes back to him!





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV-

When Harry turned six, his soul mark appeared on his wrist. Every magical being had a soul mark, whether you got it when you were three or eighty-one they always had one. That one little mark changed everyones life, one way or another.

And for Harry, his soul mark changed everything because on his wrist, in an elegant cursive witting, was the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. The second he told his parents his name, he stopped being Harry James Potter and became Hadrian Orion Evans.

Although he was young, Harry wasn't stupid. His parents, for one reason or another, didn't want him to meet his soulmate. So, at the young age of six, Harry began researching. He looked and looked and looked and, at the end of his research, he found a old journal in his Uncle Regulus' room when he was ten.

When he found the brown leatherbound journal, Harry was ecstatic. He finally had a clue to his soulmate's identity! So when he saw the pages were blank, he was terribly disappointed. Still, not one to be easily discouraged, Harry rejoiced at the fact that he, at least, had an object that had belonged to his soulmate.

That night, Harry took a quill and wrote, "August 17, 1990- Dear Journal, today I found my first clue to who Tom is! It's been four years but I've found you in Uncle Reggie's room. But I'm pretty sure mom and dad made him, Siri, and Remy swear an oath to not reveal who Tom is. At the very least I know that they knew one and another! I still don't know why they don't want me to know my soulmate. For Merlin's sake, they even made me completely change my name!

Maybe he's a dark wizard or something. Still... He's MY soulmate, shouldn't I get the right to choose? I know I'm only ten and that I don't understand everything but it's still not fair." And with that, Harry closed the diary, hid it, and went to sleep.

*

The next day, when Harry opened the journal, he stared in shock at the elegant cursive letters written underneath his entry. "Hello Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you little one. I'm glad to hear you've been looking for me and I can assure you that I've been doing the same. I'm eager to continue our correspondance once you've gotten over the shock that I can speak too. -Tom M.R."

Harry just stared and stared and stared until his smile turned into a grin and he began to write back. He had trouble believing that he would be able to speak with his soulmate, but it really was happening. This was better then the day Siri had taken him to the Quidditch Championship.

*

The next few years passed by in a flash as Harry went to Hogwarts and befriended Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. And as he grew older he discovered more and more, like the fact that Tom was Lord Voldemort. As in The Dark Lord who rules Magical Britain and the strongest wizard since Merlin.

Harry admits that upon finding that out he had freaked out a little... okay, more like a lot, but who wouldn't? But that was what motivated him to excel in his studies. He wanted to become as strong as Tom and make the man proud that he was his soulmate. Still, he was unsure about telling Marvolo. After all, what could he possibly offer him? Tom often told him that all Marvolo would need is for him to just be there... but Harry couldn't help but have doubts.

Nevertheless, they were soulmates and soulmates always found a way to one and another. So really, he shouldn't have been so surprised when Headmistress Mcgonagall announced that the Dark Lord would be attending this year's graduation ceremony. Harry wouldn't have been too worried about that -considering he was Hadrian Evans and not Harry Potter- but he just had to loose Tom's journal on the very day Marvolo arrived.

*

The day had begun with the Weasley twin somehow entering the tower and pranking everyone as a graduation gift to the seventh year, much to Harry's amusement and Ron's annoyance. Everyone who had been in the common room had ended up being covered in green goop and whoever had eaten something had ended up as animals. It had taken two hours for the Hogwart's staff to turn them back since the twins had gotten caught in their prank as well.

Spending the rest of the morning with 'Mione at the library for the last time, Harry had only noticed the journal's disappearance at lunch when he looked inside his bag to write to Tom and realized he wasn't there. To top it off, he remembered that Marvolo would arrive in the hour... if the man found the journal he didn't want to think about what would happen.

*

Marvolo's POV-

When Marvolo had gone on a stroll through Hogwart's halls, he hadn't expected to meet such a beautiful boy searching frantically for something. Without realizing it, the Dark Lord had walked up to the boy and asked, "What are you looking for?". The boy, startled, jumped away before turning around. That was all it took for Marvolo to be mesmerized.

The boy was the most stunning creature he had ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on. Soft, untamable, silky black curls, Avada Kedavra eyes which showed all of the boy's emotions, soft, kissable, cherry red lips, lithe, and an absolute air of innocence which Marvolo yearned to taint. Looking at the boy's uniform, he noticed the emblem of Gryffindor and couldn't help but think that as much as he loathed the house, he'd adored the boy in front of him.

The boy bit his lip nervously, eyes shifting toward the ground before he answered, "I'm... I'm looking for my journal.". "How does it look like? I'll help you look." Marvolo offered, finding the angel's shyness rather endearing. At this, the boy's eyes rose to meet his own, panicked, and said, "Oh, you don't need to! I'd rather not be a bother.". "Don't worry little one, " Marvolo said, seeing the boy's eyes widen when recalled him so, "I don't mind. I was getting rather bored myself.". Hesitantly, the boy nodded and said, "If you're sure... My journal isn't much to look t. It's rather old and quite plain. It's just a brown leather bound journal with the name T.M. Riddle in it.".

Marvolo froze. this sweet, beautiful angel had his horcrux? Meaning he had contact with Tom and considering he was still alive, Tom was fond of him... Well, wasn't this just interesting? "Your name?" he asked. "Ah no, I'm Har... Hadrian. Riddle was one of my relative's acquaintance." Hadrian answered. Marvolo smiled, wondering at the relation between him and Regulus and said, "Thomas, it's a pleasure to meet you.".

*

It hadn't taken too long for Marvolo to find it. He'd put a tracking spell on the journal when he'd turned it into a horcrux so all he had to do was activate it and find the precious book. Still, his favorite moment had been when Hadrian had given the journal a fond, almost loving, look and had kissed the cover with those perfect lips of his before giving him a blinding smile. At that precise moment, it took all of Marvolo's self-control to not grab the boy, slam him on the wall, and kiss him into oblivion. Unfortunately, before he had the chance to do so, Hadrian's friends came to get him and his angel left.

*

Hadrian Orion Evans. Hogwart's prodigy, being second -after himself- to get all O's on his O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. Marvolo smirked as he looked at his little one's file as he attended the ceremony from his stand. The only thing bothering him in his boy's records was the lack of information. Except for his medical file, the file had nothing on the boy's life before Hogwart's. All he knew was that his parents were Jameson and Liliane Evans, but except for that it was almost as if he didn't exist before his sixth birthday.

"Lucius." Marvolo called. The blond aristocrat looked at him and asked, "Yes My Lord?". Handing him Hadrian's file, Marvolo ordered, "Find everything about him... especially if he's using an alias.". With a nod, the Lord Malfoy was gone and the Dark Lord returned to the ceremony, eyes locking with Hadrian's as he stood to make his speech.

*

Harry's POV-

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the Dark Lord come on stage. Voldemort was Thomas and Thomas was Marvolo. How could he have been such an idiot? It was ridiculously obvious! For Salazar's sake, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle! 

The second the ceremony ended, Harry ran back to his dorm and wrote to Tom the day's events. 'If what you say is true and Marvolo saw me then he's doing a background check on you as we speak and shall, in a matter of days, know of your real identity and any other relevant information. Good luck... You'll need it. -Love, Tom' Harry glared at the journal, wishing he could set it on fire, knowing that Tom was more then happy with these turns of events. Sighting he thought of how little time he had to man up and own up to the truth... Merlin, he really needs Remy's advice. Tom is way too biased to be of any use and he could do with seeing his honorary godfather.

*

Apparating to Remy's and Siri's cottage, Harry was quickly greeted by his godfathers. After telling Remus about what had happened and what Tom had told him, Remus smiled and said, "Tom is right pup. Voldemort has a right to know. Not to mention that Padfoot and I never agreed with your parent's method... but it was either we swore the secrecy oath or they disappeared with you." Harry was stunned at this new information. He'd been used to have everyone who knew of his soul mark -except for Tom- telling him to keep it a secret and hide, for his godfathers to tell him this... he was happy.

For the rest of the day, Remus' words haunted him. Even while he planned a revenge prank worthy of the Marauder's for the twins, Harry kept thinking about the conversation. By nightfall, he had made his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Gathering all of his courage, Hadrian headed to Marvolo's chambers the very next morning. By now, Marvolo was probably aware of his identity and Harry was a nervous wreck. Hesitantly, Harry knocked on the door of Slytherin's Lord Room, his grip tightening on the journal.

When the door finally opened, Harry almost forgot how to breath as he stared at Marvolo. Slick brown hair, going crimson eyes, sinful lips, a strong and sturdy body, and an enticing darkness that seem to be only possessed by Marvolo. Gulping, Harry tried to form at least one coherent sentence but it was to no avail.

Marvolo smiled at him, mirth in his eyes, before he said, " Would you like to come in Harry?". Harry nodded and stepped, willingly, into the snake's pit, hearing the door close behind him with a soft click.

*

Marvolo's POV-

Marvolo smirked as he closed the door behind his little mate. When he'd found out from Lucius that Hadrian Orion Evans was Harry James Potter, Marvolo was quite sure that he'd have to chase his little mate, but here he was, in his quarters, out of his own free will.

Putting a hand on Harry's back, Marvolo guided his little one to the living room. Once they were fitted, Marvolo said, "I didn't expect to see you so soon little one. I was convinced that I'd have to hunt you down.". Upon hearing his words, Harry turned a delightful shade of red. "I... I talked with Tom and my godfathers. Ever since I was six, I was taught to hide my name and soulmate, that I was under no circumstances to try to find you. But I did. I looked and found Tom in your stead. After I found out you were Voldemort... I understood a bit more why mom and dad didn't want me to know since they supported Dumbledore. And... I... I didn't think you'd want me. Soulmate or not you are still the ruler of the magical world... so I didn't say a thing." Harry said, slowly as if he wasn't quite sure what to say.

Marvolo frowned, seeing how upset his little mate was becoming. "Harry, even when I didn't know you were my soulmate, the second I saw you... I wanted you. You... You are absolutely perfect. So beautiful, smart, and pure... Why wouldn't I want you? I never had the best childhood, as Tom must have told you. When I came into the Wizarding World and found out about soulmates... I was ecstatic. I had someone who was born to complete me, to belong to me, someone who would love me just as I would love them. Even if you'd been the most idiotic and bigoted fool I'd ever met you could never disappoint me little one." he said, lifting Harry's head so their eyes met.

"Really?" Harry asked, his voice full of hope and longing. Marvolo smiled at him and said, "Really." And with those words he kissed him. As his little angel began kissing him back, Marvolo thought that this was the start of a beautiful thing... but it was such a shame that he didn't get to chase his mate, that would have proven to be quite interesting.

The End


	3. Alternate Ending

Harry's POV  
   

   Harry knew Siri and Remy were right. Marvolo had the right to know and he could be with his soulmate... but some part of him couldn’t accept it. Tom had told him it was some sort of mental trauma that occurred after being told for eleven years that Harry could not be with Marvolo under any circumstances. In some ways, Harry had begun to accept the fact that he’d never be with his soulmate but had shrugged it off since he had Tom.  
   He had Tom and that was all that mattered is what he told himself. He'd once asked Tom why he didn’t try to convince him to go to Marvolo. The diary's response had been simple, "I don’t share Harry, not even with myself.” That had been the end of that discussion.  
   So being told that he could be with Marvolo after all this time... he just couldn’t believe it. But Tom always knew what to do, hence the reason why Harry went to him for advice. “Run,” Tom said, “Run as far as you can. Everything has been going too fast for you to properly process it. You need time to get accustomed to everything.” So that’s what Harry did. He wrote his parents a letter, packed his belongings, and left Hogwarts.

Lily and James' POV

   “Lily-flower! Prongslet sent a letter!”James called out, taking the package from Hedwig. Lily came in the room, beaming, and asked, ”Well, what does it say?” “Have some patience. Now, let’s see.” Opening the letter James read, “Dear mom and dad, I met my soulmate yesterday. I seem to have attracted his attention and have it on good authority that he should know who I am by now. I decided to leave Hogwarts. I hope you won’t worry too much, I 'll be fine. I promise. I just need some time to figure out some things. Love, Prongslet.”  
   Lily gasped, looking at her husband with worry. “What will we do James.” She asked. James smiled and said, “Nothing.” Lily stared at her husband as if he’d gone mad and said, “What?” Sighting, James took Lily in his arms. “I said that we'll do nothing. Harry’s a big boy now, he knows what he’s doing. We want to protect him but he’s not a child anymore Lils. He has the right to make his own choices." He said. “But what if he makes the wrong one?” Lily asked in tears. James smiled at her softly and said, “Then we’ll do everything in our power to help him.”

Harry’s POV

   Following Tom's advice, Harry used the last of his muggle money to get to the one place Marvolo would never think to look; Little Hangleton. After all, why would he think that Harry would even head to his ancestral home?  
   Once he was at the village, Harry successfully gained employment at one of the inns, thus granting him food and shelter. After a week passed by, Harry became fully accommodated to his new living style. Another week passed by and Harry knew that soon, Marvolo would make his move.

Marvolo's POV

   When Marvolo found out that Harry had run away, he was not surprised. He had also decided to let his lion run free for a week before he'd go hunt him down. Unfortunately, his plan had one major flaw... His minions were incompetent morons. How hard was it to track down a seventeen year old?  
   Marvolo supposed his little mate was just too resourceful. Still, two weeks and still no leads? He was proud of Harry but maybe he should think about getting new minions. If he wanted to find Harry he’d have to do it himself. Thinking of his green eyed angel, Marvolo couldn’t wait to finally hold him in his arms. With this in mind, he quickly began the preparations for the tracking spell. Although he’d easily found the diary at Hogwarts, the farther away it was the harder the spell got.

Harry’s POV

   The second Marvolo used the horcrux bond, Tom warned Harry. Quickly packing his things, Harry kissed the diary’s cover before leaving it on the desk. Harry wished he could take Tom with him, but the diary had made it clear that Marvolo would find him quicker if he kept it. Reluctantly, Harry had agreed to leave Tom behind and apparated away. Following Tom’s advice, Harry apparated in multiple places before getting to his destination; his godfather’s home. Harry landed in front of Sirius who immediately picked up his godson to hug him and yelled, “Come see who’s here Moony!”

  
*

  
   After spending a few hours catching up with his godfathers, Harry left once more. Marvolo would probably track him down soon enough and Harry had just one place left that he could go to. Sure, Marvolo would find him in a few hours if he went there, but a few hours was better then a few minutes. Waving goodbye, Harry promised to come back and apparated again.

Marvolo's POV  
   

   When Marvolo found out where Harry was, he almost couldn’t believe it. His angel really was something, hiding in Little Hangleton. If he didn’t have the horcrux to guide him, Marvolo would never have thought to check there for Harry. Unfortunately, it seems Harry knew he was coming since he had already left before Marvolo arrived. It also seemed like the boy knew how he had tracked him down since his diary had been left at the inn.  
   Grabbing his diary, Marvolo started to hunt down his little mate once more. The Dark Lord let his magic do the work, feeling the left over traces of apparition and followed its path. Apparating away, Marvolo sighted as he realized that Harry had gone to multiple locations which made his work harder. Maybe he should punish his angel when he found him… yes, that wasn’t such a bad idea. Harry wouldn’t be able to walk once Marvolo caught him.

  
*

  
   Finally arriving at his destination, Marvolo knocked on the door of the small house. “Lord Slytherin.” Sirius greeted, opening the door. “Lord Black, it’s a pleasure to see you. Might I inquire about Harry’s current location?” Marvolo asked. “Um,” Sirius smiled sarcastically as he said, “Sorry but I have no clue. Anyways, this was nice and all but bye.” With that Sirius attempted to close the door but was stopped by Marvolo.  
   Remus quickly stepped in, using the tact Sirius clearly did not possess, and said, “I apologize about Sirius’ behavior, Lord Slytherin. He has always been bad with... respecting others.” “I didn’t expect much Mr. Lupin. But before I left I wanted to inform you that Rodolphus and Fenrir are still waiting for you.” Marvolo’s words caused both Sirius and Remus to flinch as they were reminded of their respective soulmates. “... Thank you.” Remus finally said, closing the door as Marvolo apparated away.

  
*

  
   After spending a few more hours looking for Harry, Marvolo decided o continue his search the next day and went home. What he did not expect was for the boy he’d been looking for to be casually reading a book (on dark arts of all things) on his bed. (He’d normally be more worried that someone had so easily penetrated his wards if he had not keyed Harry in a few days back.) The youth smiled at him and said, “Welcome back.”

Harry’s POV

  
   Harry grinned at the look on Marvolo’s face, it truly was quite comical. “What are you doing here?” Marvolo asked. “Hiding.” He replied. Marvolo raised an eyebrow skeptically and said, “In my room?” “Well, it worked didn’t it?” Harry answered with a teasing smile. Harry was right, and Marvolo knew that.  
   Sighting in defeat, Marvolo smiled and said, “You win my dear angel.” Harry blushed at the pet name and stuttered, “An... angel?” Marvolo just gave him a predatory smile making Harry gulp. “Anyways,” Harry said, trying to change the subject, “ can I get Tom back?” “Tom?” Marvolo asked. “The diary.” Harry answered.  
   Marvolo smiled and said, “Of course... on one condition.” “What?” Harry asked. Marvolo waved him over, making the younger boy walk to him. Once Harry was standing in front of him, Marvolo tapped his lip with a teasing smile. “You... you want a kiss?” Harry stuttered, red as a tomato. “Think of it as... compensation for running away, my little lion.” Marvolo answered. Blushing, Harry stood on his tippy toes and put his arms around Marvolo’s neck before kissing him.

The End


End file.
